Fortress of Festivity
Fortress of Festivity is the first map included in the 3rd round of Downloadable Content for'' Pikmin 3. It was announced in the November 13, 2013 Nintendo Direct and was released on December 2nd, 2013 for free along with an update. Because this DLC was launched on December, this stage is Christmas-themed, taking place on a table within an empty house, the table being covered in various festive decorations, fruits, plates, silverware, various food items, and candles. There is even a small Christmas tree situated next to the table with a spiraling ribbon attached to it, which the Pikmin can slide down. The only enemy who resides here in ''Collect Treasure ''is a Bug-Eyed Crawmad, which is hiding in a small pizza box at the end of a long, but linear obstacle puzzle. This challenge mode level, along with the four that follow, has a song playing that is different from the track that is heard in the previous ten stages. Collect Treasure Pikmin (64) *11 Red Pikmin *15 Yellow Pikmin *5 Blue Pikmin *10 Rock Pikmin *10 Winged Pikmin *10 White Pikmin *3 Purple Pikmin Enemies and Flora (3) *Bug-Eyed Crawmad (x1) *Burgeoning Spiderwort (x2) Treasure (90) *Gold Nuggets (x300: 6 piles) *Dusk Pustules (x40: 2 bunches) *Lesser Mock Bottom (x1) *Golden Grenade (x7) *Seed Hive (x6) *Cupid's Grenade (x22) *Insect Condo (x7) *Zest Bomb (x3) *Slapstick Crescent (x4) Battle Enemies Pikmin (45) *7 Red Pikmin *10 Yellow Pikmin *8 Blue Pikmin *10 Rock Pikmin *10 Winged Pikmin Enemies and Flora (36) *Skutterchuck (x1) *Dwarf Red Bulborb (x5) *Dwarf Orange Bulborb (x3) *Dwarf Bulbear (x3) *Fiery Blowhog (x5) *Watery Blowhog (x4) *Puffy Blowhog (x1) *Waddlepus (x3) *Skeeterskate (x7) *Yellow Wollywog (x2) *Burgeoning Spiderwort (x2) Trivia * This is the only map that features all seven main species of Pikmin. * This level has the most fruit out of any map in the game, both in story mode and mission mode, with a total of '''90' individual peices of fruit. * The Bug-Eyed Crawmad found here is somewhat weaker than other ones. Gallery Blue Ribbon.png|A ribbon with a Blue Pikmin found within the level. Purple Ribbon.png|A ribbon with a Purple Pikmin found within the level. Red Ribbon.png|A ribbon with a Red Pikmin found within the level. Rock Ribbon.png|A ribbon with a green colored Rock Pikmin found within the level. White Ribbon.png|A ribbon with a White Pikmin found within the level. Winged Ribbon.png|A ribbon with a Winged Pikmin found within the level. WWP Ribbon.png|A ribbon with a Winged, a White, and a Purple Pikmin found within the level. Yellow Ribbon.png|A ribbon with a Yellow Pikmin found within the level. RYB Stocking.png|A stocking featuring a Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin found within the level. WhitePurpleWingedStocking.png|A stocking featuring a Winged, a White, and a Purple Pikmin. Fortress of Festivity.png|A full map of the Fortress of Festivity. ForestOfFestivityBugEyedCrawmad.jpeg|The Bug-eyed Crawmad found in the Fortress of Festivity. Note how the hole where it emerged uses the pizza texture instead of the normal soil texture. Category:DLC Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Mission Mode Category:Challenge Mode levels